


Сквозь железный занавес

by Melarissa, WTF_Winter_Soldier



Series: Мистер Пирс [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Dehumanization, Glory Hole, HYDRA Trash Party, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Non-Consensual, Oral Sex, Rape, Russian hospitality, Sexual Slavery, Soviet Union, Violence, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melarissa/pseuds/Melarissa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Winter_Soldier/pseuds/WTF_Winter_Soldier
Summary: Как советский полковник Зимнего Солдата американцам продавал.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Alexander Pierce, James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Мистер Пирс [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681195
Kudos: 14
Collections: WTF Winter Soldier 2020





	Сквозь железный занавес

— То есть как это — блядей не будет?  
  
Лейтенант Морозов получил лычки за устранение нескольких врагов социалистической системы особо изощренными методами. Второй год он работал в тесном контакте с Зимним Солдатом и повидал всякого. Сейчас же, однако, он мысленно поежился и пожелал оказаться где угодно, хоть в родезийских рудниках, но не в кабинете полковника Щукина. А тот, оправдывая свою фамилию, ощерил редкие острые зубы, пожелтевшие от чая и никотина, и медленно приподнялся из-за стола. Внешне Морозов, конечно, ничем не выказал неподобающего сотруднику особого отдела КГБ ужаса при этом обманчиво сдержанном движении.  
  
— Погода, товарищ полковник. До нас еще не дошло, а у них там метель и порывистый ветер. Вертолет рухнул через пятнадцать минут после взлета, все бляди… — "всмятку", хотел он сказать, но сдержался и только махнул рукой.  
  
Полковник выбрался из-за стола и подошел к стене, на которой висел новенький, еще не успевший подернуться пыльной рябью портрет генсека Юрия Владимировича Андропова. Вероятно, он не отказался бы встать перед окном, но в расположенном под землей бункере, вход в который скрывался среди плоских сопок Заполярья, окон отродясь не водилось.  
  
У полковника была проблема в лице трех представителей американского отделения Гидры, которые прибыли на базу для ознакомления с "товаром", как в деловой переписке обозначался Зимний Солдат. Пока на официальном уровне США и СССР трясли ядерными боеголовками, меряясь, чьи ракеты длиннее, агенты КГБ и ЩИТа, связанные узами международной козы ностры, раскинувшей свои щупальца по всем континентам, давно плодотворно сотрудничали. И вот сейчас прибыла делегация, призванная решить вопросы транспортировки, ввоза и эксплуатации боевой единицы с маркировкой ЗС-1, которую предполагалось использовать в некоторых операциях в западной гемисфере. И Щукину нужно было обеспечить демонстрацию всех способностей единицы, включая вышивание крестиком. А еще развлечь гостей в лучших традициях русского гостеприимства. Водка лилась рекой, была организована операция "Зарница", во время которой три взвода спецназовцев гоняли Солдата по полигону, а американцы наблюдали в бинокли со смотровых вышек, кутаясь в подаренные полушубки и переговариваясь на своем мяукающем наречии. Английского Щукин не знал и потому нервничал. Однако приставленный к ним переводчик тайно показывал ему большой палец и шептал: "Нравится!" И, выслуживаясь, Щукин приказывал гонять Солдата жестче.  
  
И вот остался прощальный вечер, чтобы, так сказать, закрепить оставленное впечатление и подписать наутро договор о доставке и оплате очень приятными бонусами. Несколько ящиков лучшей водки завода "Кристалл" доставили заранее, и она морозилась в погребе, охлаждаемом вечной мерзлотой. На кухне стояли емкости с икрой, повара с утра парили, жарили и пекли, а заместитель Щукина, майор Лиознов, сам повел американцев на медвежью охоту, для которой из беловежского заповедника доставили трех пятилетних самцов — по одному на американца. Те даже не задумались, откуда в заполярье взялись среднеевропейские бурые медведи, совершенно не ориентирующиеся в плоской, как противень с редкими пирожками сопок, тундре. После успешной "охоты" и запечатления гостей с трофеями на фотопленку планировалось триумфальное возвращение, легкий перекус, качественная баня, а следом отдых в предбаннике с накрытым столом в обществе очаровательных и раскрепощенных дам, которым для такого случая даже пошили бутафорскую униформу и научили отдавать честь и щелкать каблуками. Но теперь весь план трещал по швам, потому что на самой базе женщин было ровно две — бывшая фронтовичка тетя Маша, санитарка, умевшая управляться даже с Солдатом и гонявшая грязной тряпкой охрану и прочие нижние чины, и буфетчица Любочка, около тридцати, с двумя золотыми зубами и любовью к "Беломорканалу". Эти две сотрудницы никак не тянули на приятное во всех отношениях общество опытных и готовых на все ради страны и отпущения грехов жриц любви. И теперь Щукин вообще не представлял, как ему быть…  
  
— Товарищ полковник, — непривычно робко прервал его размышления Морозов, — разрешите обратится.  
  
— Разрешаю, — недовольно буркнул Щукин, не оборачиваясь.  
  
— А что, если нам… — Морозов замялся, но ситуация была действительно на грани, поэтому все же продолжил: — Может, используем Солдата?  
  
Вот теперь Щукин повернулся всем телом и уставился на лейтенанта:  
  
— А у него что, дополнительная квалификация, о которой я не знаю? Манда отросла от всех тех порошков, которыми его пичкают?  
  
— Манды у него нет, — честно ответил Морозов, — а вот опыт имеется. — Он не стал уточнять, что опыт Солдат благополучно забывал во время обнулений, но, может, Щукин и не знал, какие байки ходили среди младших офицеров о том, на что способен Солдат своим языком и не только.  
  
Щукин прищурился.  
  
— Отпетушили Кулак Гидры, уебки? — обманчиво добродушным тоном спросил он.  
  
— Никак нет, все добровольно. Он леденцы любит, а ему их просто так не дают. "Барбарис" ему особенно нравится.  
  
Щукин покачал головой. О том, что на базе, равно как и некоторых других объектах, на которых солдатам приходилось служить подолгу без увольнительных и практически исключительно в мужском обществе, процветала дедовщина омерзительного свойства, Щукин был в курсе и глаза на такое закрывал. Даже сам порой позволял ординарцу "подсобить" и "отличиться". Но как представить такое с американцами? Что они вообще подумают? Да и Солдат вряд ли обрадуется, не обнулять же его прямо сейчас, все демонстрации псу под хвост пойдут, если показать им пускающего слюни болванчика, каким Солдат вставал с кресла. Из этих мыслей его опять вырвал Морозов.  
  
— Я такое в Африке видел, товарищ полковник… Было там на одном празднике. В общем, нам нужна стена с дыркой, а американцам можно сказать, что это дополнительная функция, может использоваться в неординарных обстоятельствах… Можно, я вам нарисую?  
  
Щукин покачал головой и подошел к столу поближе, где Морозов уже набрасывал на листке бумаги странную конструкцию, напоминавшую переднюю стенку русской печки с устьем.  
  


  
  
К тому, что его регулярно промывают не только снаружи, но и изнутри, Солдат давно привык. Бывали процедуры и похуже. Он немного загрустил, что сейчас его отправят в крио, а задания, собственно, он пока никакого и не выполнил. Но тут пришел куратор, дождался, пока Солдат сползет с металлического унитаза, придерживая живот живой рукой, и окинул его голое тело очень внимательным взглядом.  
  
— Повернись, желудок, — скомандовал он.  
  
Солдат развернулся, хотя стоять незащищенной броней спиной к кому-то он не любил. В груди закрутилось неприятное напряжение.  
  
— Сойдет, — сам себе сказал Морозов. — Эй, как тебя, прапорщик! Отправь его в баню, но чтоб отмылся до скрипа! Или сам домывать будешь!  
  
Прапорщик в серо-зеленой гимнастерке подбежал рысью и откозырял. Потом, явно проявляя рвение перед начальством, грубо пихнул Солдата в металлическое плечо.  
  
— А ну пошел, свинья немытая, — фальцетом скомандовал он. — Шевели колготками!  
  
Солдат угрюмо зыркнул на него через плечо и постарался запомнить белобрысое недоразумение, чтобы потом объяснить, что так делать не надо. Но пока тут был Морозов, Солдат не хотел особо выставляться. Рука у лейтенанта была сильная, а арматура, которую тот предпочитал в качестве инструмента для дисциплинарных взысканий, тяжелая. После нее шрамы у Солдата сходили подолгу. И все равно Морозов был лучше своего предшественника, у того фантазия была богаче и включала в себя паяльные лампы, строгие ошейники и резаные раны средней тяжести.  
  
Мыться одному в душе под горячей водой, с мылом и мочалкой, было невыносимо приятно. Солдат отдраил себя как самовар до блеска. Вышел, отдуваясь, и растерся грубым вафельным полотенцем, застиранным, но хрустким от глажки. Прапорщик скучал в раздевалке, дожидаясь, и немедленно принялся верещать о том, что время у него не казенное.  
  
Не одеваясь, Солдат вышел из санблока и зашлепал по коридору, не обращая внимания на причитания прапорщика. После душевой, заполненной жарким паром, прохладный воздух казался приятным. Они вернулись в смотровую, где он разговаривал с Морозовым. Лейтенанта не было. У Солдата начали мерзнуть ноги. Прапорщик маялся, пугливо обтирая углы от него подальше. Солдат поднял левую руку, вытянул, согнул в локте, покрутил в запястье. Потом рекалибровал пластины, по металлической поверхности пробежала волна, сопровождавшаяся отчетливыми механическими звуками. Сзади, где прятался прапорщик, донесся испуганный выдох, и Солдат тихонько улыбнулся краешком губ. Ему нравилась такая реакция.  
  
Наконец, дверь открылась, и вошел раскрасневшийся и пахнущий мандаринами и водкой Морозов. Увидев голого Солдата, направился прямиком к нему, хлопнул по живому плечу и внезапно достал из кармана униформенных брюк конфету в бело-розовой обертке.  
  
— Держи, — сказал он, великодушно протягивая конфету Солдату. — Американцы с охоты вернулись, сейчас их там полковник обрабатывает и в баню поведет. А нам с тобой надо подготовиться. Ты как, готов служить Советскому Союзу?  
  
Солдат стиснул леденец в руке, принял стойку "смирно" и рявкнул:  
  
— Служу Советскому Союзу!  
  
— Вольно, боец, — засмеялся Морозов. — Пойдем, объясню задание. Выполнишь — получишь целый кулек своих сосалок.  
  
Прапорщик стоял у двери, дожидаясь реакции начальства, и, проходя мимо, Морозов махнул ему, разрешая идти. Обрадованный прапорщик потерял бдительность, и Солдат этим немедленно воспользовался: ему даже не понадобилось тянуться, металлический кулак разом раскровянил белобрысику нос и губы. "Сука", — сдавленно донеслось ему в спину.  
  
Солдат развернул обертку конфеты и закинул в рот леденец, причмокнув губами.  
  


  
  
Тремя часами ранее Морозов имел беседу с местным плотником-ремонтником-умельцем на все руки, объясняя, что именно ему нужно. Будучи мужиком простым, тот никак не мог понять, для чего нужна такая конструкция, но выполнил все, как Морозов ему растолковал, нарисовал и руками в воздухе обвел.  
  
Получилась прочная деревянная стена с отверстием посередине, прикрепленной под ним широкой лежанкой и держателями для рук и ног по углам. Голый Солдат уставился на нее с не слишком довольным выражением лица, даже леденец во рту гонять перестал. Морозов подошел к конструкции.  
  
— Солдат, даю вводную, — твердым и не предполагающим возражений тоном произнес он. — Ты ляжешь сюда, — он похлопал по лежанке, — и позволишь себя приковать. А потом, что бы ни случилось, ты будешь лежать спокойно и позволишь этим америкосам сделать все, что угодно. Ты понял? Все, что угодно! Наручники не ломать, вообще ничего не ломать. Дотерпишь — поможешь Родине, и она достойно отблагодарит тебя.  
  
Набычившись, Солдат поглядел из-под отросших прядей.  
  
— Я знаю, сынок, — сменил вдруг шарманку Морозов. — Знаю. Сам век бы их не видел. Но это особые союзники, и мы должны сделать так, чтобы все получилось. И тогда я лично тебе принесу сколько хочешь леденцов. Договорились?  
  
— Служу Советскому Союзу! — внезапно выпрямившись, опять рявкнул Солдат. — Разрешите выполнять?  
  
Морозов довольно кивнул. Хороший боец, исполнительный. Таких бы хоть взвод…  
  
— Ложись, — кивнул он. — Еременко! Сюда, быстро!  
  
Лежанка была неудобная, слишком короткая. Сидеть на ней еще было можно, но лечь… Солдат уперся руками в пол, чтобы не свалиться с доски. Край неприятно впивался в лопатки.  
  
Еременко, мастер на все руки, засуетился вокруг.  
  
— А вот так, вот так, — бестолково твердил он. — Ноги вверх, колени к груди, и вот сейчас сюда…  
  
Солдат сделал, как было приказано, мозолистые руки Еременко вцепились ему в бедра с той стороны стенки, рванули, край доски ободрал спину, и внезапно Солдат очутился в жутко неудобной и унизительной позе. Задница его, выставленная на всеобщее обозрение, торчала по другую сторону перегородки, поддерживаемая лишь коротким деревянным выступом до поясницы. Полусогнутые ноги оказались над головой. Теперь он всей спиной лежал на доске, и та стала достаточно длинной, однако все равно было нехорошо. Между лопаток жгло. А Еременко принялся приковывать его конечности, просовывая их в кольца кандалов на коротких цепях, укрепленные по углам перегородки. Только сейчас Солдат понял, почему вырез в доске, в котором он теперь торчал, был неровным: небольшой выступ в верхней части дыры мешал сдвинуть ноги и не позволял увидеть, что там по ту сторону происходит. Он внезапно запаниковал и задергался, бренча "браслетами".  
  
— Тихо, тихо, — подошел к нему Морозов, — отставить. Ну и видок у тебя, я скажу… блядский.  
  
Солдату не понравилось то, на каком уровне он лежал. Ширинка Морозова находилась как раз на уровне его лица, и это пугало. Заставляло ожидать худшего. Его никогда не приковывали _так_. Было во всем происходящем что-то неправильное, отвратительное.  
  
— Уже почти готово, — продолжил Морозов. — Помнишь, о чем мы говорили? Это честь — служить своей родине. Ты же понимаешь, что такое честь? Нам всем порой приходится за нее враскоряку стоять.  
  
Морозов достал из кармана леденец, снял с него обертку и поднес Солдату к губам.  
  
— На вот пока, отвлекись. А я пойду разведаю, когда будет пора переходить к культурной программе.  
  
Солдат прикрыл глаза и осторожно взял губами конфету из рук командира.  
  


  
  
Русские были странные. Вообще в этой странной заснеженной Сиберии все было странное. Кирзовые сапоги на солдатах и редкостной точности винтовки с оптическими прицелами. Серое постельное белье с размытыми штампами и черная икра в хрустальной вазе для фруктов. Водка утром, днем и вечером. Охота на медведей. Катание на танках и БТРах в качестве развлечения. Криокамера Солдата выглядела как реликт Второй мировой: металлические окантовки выкрашены мерзкой зеленой краской, облупившейся и исцарапанной, стекла мутные, резиновые трубки и съемные иглы многоразовых капельниц. Но, что странно, техника работала.  
  
Проведя на базе трое суток, Пирс сделал вывод, что основной проблемой русских является раздолбайство и разбазаривание ресурсов. И только Солдат выделялся своей отточенной до предела эффективностью среди прочих так называемых спецов. Солдат был прекрасен в каждом движении, как бывает прекрасно доведенное до идеала оружие, и все три дня Пирс не сводил с него глаз, восхищаясь плавными движениями, четко выверенными позами и абсолютной точностью выполнения заданий.  
  
Ранее Пирсу доводилось читать дело Зимнего Солдата, видеть фотографии и зернистые, нечеткие записи с камер, но они не давали даже минимального представления о том, какой этот Солдат на самом деле. Пирс уже представлял его в подогнанном тактическом костюме, в высоких ботинках и с настоящим качественным оружием, настоящего ангела смерти в черном. У него просто руки тряслись, так хотелось ему побыстрее подписать договор и запихать Солдата в транспортировочный контейнер, но приходилось сидеть в одном полотенце, лишившись недельного запаса воды в безумно горячей русской сауне, пить водку, пробуя неудобоваримые "raznosoly", что бы это слово ни значило, и делать вид довольного жизнью человека. Его спутники хмелели, и сам Пирс чувствовал, что голова становится тяжелее, что хочется кивать и улыбаться, поддакивая полковнику Щукину. Даже не дожидаясь, пока переводчик кое-как передаст смысл его слов.  
  
В предбанник ввалился лейтенант Морозофф, неуместный в своей форме среди полуголых гостей. Он доложил что-то начальнику, тот передал переводчику, который выслушал, сдержанно кивая, и повернулся, наконец, к гостям:  
  
— Полковник Щукин предлагает вам пройти в соседнее помещение, чтобы получить удовольствие особенного рода, — произнес он. — Очень, очень редкое удовольствие.  
  
Нортон и Вильямс, якобы начальники Пирса, а на самом не более, чем подставные фигуры, с готовностью поднялись, и Пирсу не оставалось ничего иного, кроме как вскочить следом. Им раздали простыни, в которые они замотались на римский манер. Пирс подумал, что никогда еще не изображал из себя сенатора так близко к историческому оригиналу.  
  
Соседнее помещение оказалось небольшим банкетным залом, сейчас хорошо прогретым и освещенным ярким светом желтоватых ламп накаливания. У стены стоял стол с закусками, со ставшими уже привычными емкостями с икрой и тарелками с нарезками из сыра и колбасы, но вовсе не он был обещанным сюрпризом.  
  
Посреди комнаты расположилась странная конструкция, деревянная ширма или перегородка на колесиках с дырой посередине, из которой торчала обнаженная мужская задница. Блестящая, словно натертая маслом, абсолютно гладкая, без единого волоска, как и чуть более темная мошонка, и лобок, она была выставлена напоказ словно обсценное произведение советского искусства. Морозофф подошел к перегородке и звонко шлепнул по бледной ягодице, на которой немедленно загорелся красный отпечаток его ладони.  
  
— Товарищи американцы, представляем вам последнюю демонстрацию навыков Зимнего Солдата, — объявил он торжественно и, вцепившись в край ширмы, повернул ее боком к зрителям. Теперь стала видна другая сторона, доселе скрытая: голый Солдат лежал с растянутыми и прикованными руками и ногами, глядя в потолок. Грудь его вздымалась в мощных неторопливых вдохах.  
  
Пирс сразу увидел, что для Щукина все происходившее стало некоторым шоком, и отметил про себя, что надо бы не забыть переговорить насчет контроля над Солдатом именно с Морозофф', но его разумные мысли смыла волна чистой похоти, затопившей затуманенный алкоголем разум.  
  
Солдат был оружием, наводящим ужас, безжалостным, прекрасным в своей эффективности и результативности, и сейчас это оружие было доступно и полностью подчинено. Им можно было… овладеть в самой полной мере, какую только можно было себе представить.  
  
Морозофф махнул рукой, и к стоявшим кучкой американцам и Щукину подскочил ординарец с подносом, уставленном пузатыми хрустальными стопками, полными до краев, и с тарелочкой с колбасой, сыром и кусочками соленых огурцов.  
  
— Предлагаю выпить за плодотворное сотрудничество, — подмигнув, сказал Морозофф.  
  
Пораженный всем происходящим переводчик, заикаясь, перевел. Ему тоже сунули стопку в руку, чтобы не терялся. Уже даже не морщась, все дружно выпили и потянулись к закуске. Ординарец отошел, унося поднос с опустевшими рюмками.  
  
Пирсу очень бы хотелось, чтобы на нем был сейчас костюм-тройка с застегнутыми на все пуговицы пиджаком и жилетом, с туго затянутым галстуком, чуть ли не с лайковыми перчатками. Чтобы насладиться контрастом собственного по максимуму прикрытого тела и обнаженного Солдата, однако приходилось довольствоваться простыней. Закинув конец ее за плечо, он сделал шаг чуть ближе.  
  
Матовая кожа торса Солдата манила прикоснуться к ней. По сравнению с ним намасленная задница сияла, словно стеклянная, споря с хрусталем банкетного стола. Щукин отошел и теперь сам наливал себе и пил, не стесняясь гостей. Нортон, известный склонностью к алкоголю, присоединился к нему. Солдат интересовал его явно меньше, чем судки с красной и черной икрой, из которых он попеременно черпал ложкой. Вся атмосфера все больше напоминала римскую оргию для избранных.  
  
А вот Вильямс, пошатываясь и пьяно улыбаясь во весь рот направился прямо к Солдату. Обошел вокруг конструкции, присвистывая, подергал за цепи кандалов, проверяя их на прочность.  
  
— Не порвет? — поинтересовался он.  
  
Переводчик не сразу сообразил, что вопрос следует перевести, поэтому возникла некоторая заминка. Вместо него на английском хрипло ответил Солдат:  
  
— Приказа не поступало.  
  
— Да ну-у? — пьяно ухмыльнулся Вильямс. — А ты всегда выполняешь приказы?  
  
Солдат стрельнул взглядом куда-то за спину Пирса, после чего отчеканил:  
  
— Хайль Гидра.  
  
— Моло-одец, — протянул Вильямс. — Тогда приказываю тебе открыть рот и спрятать зубы как следует.  
  
Пирс увидел, как вырезанные луком Амура губы Солдата разомкнулись, и толстые пальцы Вильямса безжалостно скользнули в темную пещеру его рта. Солдат подавился, но справился с собой. Он лишь на секунду напряг руки, точнее, руку, живую, но немедленно расслабился и обмяк, позволяя практически трахать себя в рот пальцами. Вильямс, казалось, сразу вошел во вкус: он глубоко пропихивал три пальца, проворачивал их, давил на язык, вытаскивал, шумно сопя и рассматривая слюну, и немедленно возвращал обратно. Солдат шумно дышал, сглатывая, когда выдавалась возможность. Цепи порой звякали, но ни разу он не потянул достаточно сильно, чтобы хотя бы намекнуть на возможность порвать их или вырвать крепления. Вильямс отвалился от него, обтирая ладонь о простыню на бедре.  
  
— Ну и… — он покрутил головой. — Бездонная.  
  
Пирс не мог оторвать взгляда ото рта Солдата. Губы припухли и покраснели, блестели от слюны и выглядели так, словно Солдата только что с оттяжечкой оттрахали в рот. А ведь они еще даже не начали по-настоящему.  
  
Водка изменила восприятие Пирса, позволяя видеть некоторые вещи с непривычной яркостью и размыв все, что осталось на периферии его внимания. А в фокусе был Зимний Солдат.  
  
Квадратные мили бархатистой на вид кожи живота и груди, под которой перекатывались мускулы, плотные, явственные, но ничуть не гипертрофированные. У Пирса даже ладони зудели, так хотелось положить руки и ощутить и бархатистость, и движение самому. С другого конца кожа напоминала гладкий блестящий атлас, и ее тоже хотелось пощупать. Пирс разрывался над вопросом, откуда начать. Выбор сделал за него Вильямс, обогнув конструкцию, чтобы присмотреться к заднице Солдата. Пирс шагнул туда, где рот Солдата ждал, чтобы его заполнили чем-нибудь.  
  
Губы Солдата были мягкими, податливыми, а внутри рта тепло и влажно. Проведя рукой по его волосам, Пирс ощутил, что на лбу Солдата выступила невидимая испарина. Ему очень хотелось поймать взгляд Солдата, пока он исследовал его рот и лицо, но тот старательно отводил глаза, глядя всегда чуть выше или чуть ниже того места, чтобы можно было установить зрительный контакт. Пирс раздраженно подумал, что когда он заполучит Солдата, то первым делом приучит его смотреть себе в глаза и не прятать взгляд.  
  
Вильямс что-то пробормотал и отошел к столу. Похоже, у него возникло некоторое несоответствие между желаниями и возможностями. Пирс точно не знал, с чем была связана его собственная реакция, но у него стояло крепко. Член натягивал простыню, и, двигаясь, Пирс вздрагивал от ощущения скольжения ткани по головке.  
  
Он и не почувствовал, что его руки тоже вспотели, пока не прикоснулся им к ягодицам Солдата. Влажная ладонь скользила по маслянисто-глянцевой коже, не встречая ни малейшего препятствия. В отличие ото рта и лица, она была прохладной на ощупь и очень гладкой. Казалось, на ней не было ни единого волоска, словно всего Солдата проэпилировала с ног до головы. Чуть более темная расселина притягивала взгляд, и Пирс не стал себе отказывать: провел пальцем по складочкам, сбегавшимся к центру. Теперь он не видел лица Солдата, и это неожиданным образом сделало все происходящее проще. Не нужно было следить за его реакцией, не видны были закушенные губы или зажмуренные глаза. Пирс на пробу толкнулся в серединку тонких складок.  
  
Внутри было еще жарче, чем во рту. Упругая плоть разошлась, впуская палец Пирса, и сомкнулась, обнимая его шелковистыми стенками. Скользило в Солдате прекрасно. Пирс отметил, как, реагируя на вторжение, напряглись ноги и поджались ягодицы. Но это была единственная видимая реакция. Солдат не пытался сжаться, чтобы как-то воспрепятствовать проникновению, или отодвинуться, чтобы избежать прикосновений. Из-за перегородки не доносилось ни единого звука, и Пирс расслабился окончательно.  
  
Водка была коварным напитком, только сейчас он начал чувствовать, что теряет голову. И это делало его грубее, жаднее, дарило чувство полной безнаказанности. Ему предложили замечательную игрушку, которую он меньше чем через полсуток сможет назвать свой. Выдохнув, Пирс выдернул палец, сдвинул простыню и, подняпрягшись, вдавил сочащуюся смазкой головку в тугое отверстие. Под гладкой кожей мускулы пришли в движение, Пирс ощутил, как они сокращаются под ладонями, и немедленно ударил, требуя полной неподвижности. Раздался звонкий шлепок, от стола, где русские и сопровождающие продолжали пить, донеслись смешки. Пирсу было наплевать. Волосы упали ему на вспотевший лоб, пока он мелкими толчками прокладывал себе путь в тело Солдата. Коснувшись бедрами его ягодиц, он замычал от плотного жара, обхватившего его плоть, словно жадно всосавшего ее. Солдат был хорош. Он был лучше всего, что доводилось Пирсу чувствовать.  
  
Вильямс, подкрепившийся и возбудившийся за время, проведенное у стола, поднялся и, пошатываясь двинулся к перегородке с другой стороны. Вскоре оттуда донеслось влажное чавканье, хлюпанье и шлепки. Пирс представил себе, как в рот Солдата до основания входит член Вильямса, и его наполнили похоть и ревность одновременно. А еще это дополнительно возбуждало.  
  
Его ладони скользили по слишком гладкой и хорошо смазанной коже, поэтому ему приходилось буквально вцепляться в бедра Солдата, оставляя на них красные царапины. Посторонние звуки отошли на задний план, и Пирс слышал только собственное дыхание и негромкое шлепки, когда его бедра врезались в ягодицы Солдата. С каждым толчком лежащий на мошонке мягкий член вздрагивал. Пирс сгреб его в горсть, пытаясь прихватить и яйца тоже, стиснул для начала покрепче, а потом принялся сжимать и ослаблять хватку в такт со своими движениями. Он скорее ощутил, чем услышал, что Солдат сопротивляется, насколько он мог это делать в оставленной ему минимальной свободе движений, и именно противящиеся вторжению сокращения его мышц помогли Пирсу добраться до вершины и ухнуть вниз. Он не сразу понял, что упирается кулаками в перегородку, стуча в нее лбом, вжавшись до предела в Солдата. Дыхание сбилось, казалось, последние силы вытекли из него с семенем.  
  
Оттолкнувшись от досок, Пирс сделал несколько неверных шагов назад, автоматически поправляя простыню и вытираясь. Его взгляд был прикован к покрасневшей дырке Солдата, сейчас припухшей, приоткрытой, сокращающейся. Внезапно на ее краю показалась мутная капля и поползла вниз, в направлении поясницы. Именно от вида этой капли, от осознания того, что он сделал Солдата своим, пометил его, Пирс ощутил бешеную радость, словно они не договорились с русскими полюбовно, а он выкрал его, умыкнул, как тать в ночи.  
  
Не в силах удержать улыбку, Пирс двинулся к столу, налил себе охлажденной водки, наплевав на все приличия, хлобыстнул до дна и зачерпнул икры полной ложкой. Он чувствовал себя королем мира.  
  
Постепенно шум в ушах немного стих, и он обернулся посмотреть, что происходит у перегородки. Вильямс еще не закончил. Он стоял за макушкой Солдата, удерживая его голову за волосы, и трахал в горло широкими размашистымм движениями. Лица Солдата почти не было видно, оно было запрокинуто и прижато к промежности Вильямса, но время от времени на горле, в самом верху, появлялась небольшая выпуклость, смотреть на которую было жутковато и одновременно притягательно. Вильямс поглаживал ее, выглядя при этом словно под наркотой. Пирс обратил внимание на сжатые кулаки прикованных рук Солдата, на поджатые пальцы на ногах. Весь он, согнутый, сложенный пополам, походил на стиснутый кулак. Кулак Гидры. Ее разящее оружие, плоть от плоти ее, полностью во власти направляющей его головы.  
  
Похоже, Вильямс никак не мог кончить, потому что он вытянул свой блестящий, мокрый от слюны Солдата член, и принялся шлепать его по губам и щекам, бормоча какие-то гадости. Пирс поморщился. _Так_ делать не стоило, по крайней мере, не сейчас. Не тут. Не перед _этими_. Пока он пытался придумать, как бы сгладить ситуацию, Вильямс, похоже, обрел необходимый внутренний ресурс, потому что ткнул хер обратно Солдату в рот, дернулся пару раз и отвалился. Кадык на шее Солдата вздрогнул. Пирс много лет вспоминал это скольжение по напряженной шее и то, как блестела влажная кожа. Все испортил Вильямс. Он вяло похлопал Солдата по щеке, словно тот был шлюхой, и, довольный, расслабленный, двинулся к столу.  
  
Полковник Щукин спал, положив голову на край стола. Морозофф подошел к Солдату и говорил с ним, негромко, так что разобрать слов было нельзя. Переводчик не отключился, но, судя по осоловелому взгляду, помощи от него ожидать не стоило. Что ж, оставалось только терпеть до утра.  
  
Пирс поднялся, прихватил полную бутылку водки и двинулся к перегородке со стороны головы Солдата. У него было чем занять время до подписания договора. Например, выяснить, а можно ли напоить Солдата допьяна.


End file.
